1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to faucet assemblies, and more particularly to an improved faucet assembly for reverse osmosis water filtration systems that easily and effectively mounts on a counter.
2. Background
In conventional faucet assemblies, the mounting of the faucet assembly, including the spout thereof, is completed from the underside of the counter to which the faucet assembly is mounted. Assembly and mounting from the underside of the deck is often awkward and uncomfortable for the installer. As a result, assembly frequently varies and can be quite unreliable.